Lo que duró por siempre
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• De la prosperidad nace la bondad, de la bondad el amor y del amor florecen las flores. Iwanaga está bendecida con la eternidad y Sakuya con la prosperidad./—Si rechazas a Iwanaga, tu vida será corta de ahora en adelante./—Así sea entonces./ Ninigi se enamoró de una flor marchita pero que con los años volvió a florecer para volverse eterna. (Ninigi*Sakuya/Sasusaku) MesSS.


**Titulo:** Lo que duró por siempre

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** No, por mas que quisiera, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo uncio que me pertenece.

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**Advertencias:** Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Fanfic Es , Universo fanfics, Tumblr

**Notas:** Okeeeeeey. Luego de saltarme dos días de prompts llego con este. Este es basado en la **_l__eyenda de Ninigi-no-Mikoto,_** recordando la relación que tiene con el Sasusaku, junto a su romance con la Princesa Sakuya. La mitología es mi crush, so, espero les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo. Cabe recalcar que hay muchas versiones de esta leyenda, pero la historia siempre trata del amor de estas dos deidades, so, hice como que una mezcla de todo lo que investigué. Mas información, al terminar el one, en las notitas de abajo (:

**Dedicatoria:** Esto también es un regalo para una de mis lectoras favoritas. **_Para Tity_**, aunque se que tu cumples es en dos días hahaha, este es tu regalo. Espero te guste, le puse mucho kokoro (?) , igualmente, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Lo que duró por siempre_**

_._

_._

_SS Month. Dia 5._

_**P**rompt: Keepsake (Recuerdo)_

_._

_._

No hay mayor furia que la que se contempla en los cielos. Cuando un Dios se lamenta, es símbolo de destrucción y de caos.

.

—Voy a darte una oportunidad, la última.

.

Los ángeles de menor categoría murmuran rumores que el joven nieto, del Dios Amaterasu, logra escuchar.

.

No le es suficiente la reprimenda recibida por parte de su supremo familiar, alguien, que para tener más de mil años en edad, no lo aparenta con esa ridícula apariencia de joven de veintiséis. Y pensar que son tan parecidos y comparten la misma sangre.

.

Itachi, como lo conocen en el cielo, es el dictador de la vida que le espera al acusado que tiene en frente. De cabello negro y ojos ónix; en su mirada no hay buena vibra.

.

—Maldita mi suerte al ser inmortal —el Dios mira, a quien es su nieto en esta versión de la historia, confundido—, preferiría clavarme un puñal y morir de inmediato a tener que soportar otro sermón tuyo, Itachi.

.

—Valoras tanto tu vida eterna, que créeme, es lo que menos quieres —suelta el mayor a modo de burla. El menor solo frunce el ceño, removiéndose inquieto ante las ataduras divinas que hay en sus manos a forma de grilletes.

.

Un poderoso Dios celestial, descendiente directo de la deidad más envidiable de los cielos.

.

Ninigi, o como todos le conocen ahí. Sasuke.

.

Quien no los conociera y fuera incrédulo a las leyendas del origen del mundo, diría que esos dos eran un par de hermanos con conflictos cotidianos, pero la realidad que alarma a Amaterasu, este, al igual que muchos amaneceres pasados, es la actitud bárbara de uno de los siete dioses de la prosperidad, reconocimiento que a Ninigi se le hacía absurdo.

.

Su personalidad arrogante y sed de gobernante le hacían tener aires de grandeza, sintiéndose ridículamente superior a todos los demás dioses, considerándose aun más al ser nieto de quien fuera el Dios del Sol.

.

Sus travesuras habían tomado costumbre al igual que habían aumentado en categoría. Pronto, si Itachi no encontraba alguna manera de hacerlo reflexionar, el consejo de los arcángeles llevaría a juicio a Sasuke, otorgándole el destierro.

.

Aquella advertencia era de carácter desconocido para el problemático Ninigi, pero no para Amaterasu.

.

—Ambos sabemos que ésta conversación terminará en saco roto. —murmura Sasuke con una mueca divertida. Sabe que _"su hermano",_ en vez de _"abuelo"_ como normalmente debería dirigirse a él, no hará nada al respecto.

.

Él es un Dios, uno de gran peso por el linaje que posee; sabe de sobra que su posición lo respalda a cualquier castigo que, incluso el Dios del Sol, quiera imponerle. Siempre ha sido así durante años, nada tiene porque preocuparle o eso es lo que cree.

.

—No esta vez, Sasuke. —el menor parpadea sin comprender hasta que nota los comunes movimientos de Amaterasu al emplear los poderes de los que sido agraciado por el Sol.

.

Los ojos del mayor centellan de un rojo tostado y junto al movimiento frenético de sus cabellos le hacen entender al joven Dios Ninigi que aquello no se trata de una demostración de habilidades.

.

Los grilletes de energía divina que inmovilizaban sus manos se rompen en un parpadeo y aquellas súbitas y raudas ráfagas de viento le hacen mantenerse alerta.

.

—¿Q-Que haces…, Itachi?

.

El Dios del Sol no se apiada y de un solo movimiento de su mano, crea un vórtice a través de la nube que fuera parte del cielo en donde se encuentran. Una fuerza poderosa parece succionar cada rastro de nube y presencia celestial. Sasuke se encuentra débil pues los grilletes en sus manos eran algo más que simples impedimentos para escapar, eran aditamentos que desvanecen, temporalmente, los poderes divinos del acusado en cuestión.

.

—Escucha con atención, Ninigi —para este entonces, Sasuke se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la esponjosidad de una nube que no le retendría por mucho tiempo en los cielos—, Dios celestial, muestra que eres digno de la sed de gobernar de la que tanto te vanaglorias —el menor entrecierra los ojos, pues las tajadas de vientos le resultan violentas—, esta es la misión que te otorgo; baja a la tierra y gobierna con sabiduría, humildad y visión.

.

—¡I-Itachi!

.

—Si es que eres digno de mostrarme tu generoso reino, volverás al cielo y te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, dándote el título que te mereces.

.

—¿Q-Qué?

.

—Pero si fallas, si no eres digno de la bondad de la gente, vivirás una vida de mortal por el resto de tus días.

.

La sentencia selló el destino de Ninigi, ocasionando el temblor de sus manos y el coraje de sus lágrimas, hasta que finalmente cayó del cielo.

_._

_._

_…_

_._

_._

—¡Vuelve inmediatamente! —a medida que los gritos son más fuertes, la decisión que ha tomado no es tentada a dudar—, ¡le diré a nuestro padre cuando regrese! ¡Le diré, Sakuya! —en medio de la noche, esos ojos verde esmeralda la delatan al voltear.

.

No dicen mucho pero es suficiente con ver la transfiguración de su firme rostro en algo parecido a un gesto travieso.

.

No le importa la advertencia ni el castigo que le ha de esperar cuando regrese.

.

Los restos de su huida quedan trazados en el largo camino que ha marcado en los campos de arroz. Las telas traslúcidas de su largo vestido han acariciado cada una de las hojas, las espigas y los tallos, ensuciándose un poco pero, a la hija menor de Ohoyama, le importa poco.

.

La princesa de las flores, la flor más bella del valle de Himuka, Konohana Sakuya, o como la mayoría la conocía, Sakuya.

.

Traviesa e intrépida por naturaleza pero tan delicada y agraciada como el prestigio de su nombre divino. Es diferente al comúnmente dicho, hija de Dioses. Su destino es tan inusual al resto de sus hermanas, pero la maldición que ellas le hacen ver, a ella le parece más una bendición.

.

Sakuya es mitad Dios, mitad mortal. A de morir, algún día, por alguna causa indescifrable, pero por ese momento, en el que cada vez más se interna en el mágico bosque, nada le importa.

.

La luz, en el interior de este, es proporcionada por la luna. La noche es azulada y las luciérnagas pronto se adhieren a las telas de su vestido, volviéndola símbolo de la segunda bendición que posee, la delicada vida terrenal.

.

Un par de luciérnagas juegan con ella, Sakuya las sigue, voltea, sonríe a donde quiera que las mire. Absorta a los ruidos y eventos que ella no considera importantes, ignora el hecho de que un astro del cielo está cayendo.

.

No lo nota hasta que son las mismas luciérnagas que le invitan a mirar en una dirección precisa.

.

Esa noche, Ninigi cayó a manera de una gran bola de fuego. Ante Sakuya, aquella era la señal de que esa noche era especial.

_._

_…_

_._

Corre con más fuerza que antes, haciendo de su aliento algo irregular y escaso a medida que las telas danzantes de su vestido se enredan un poco entre los arbustos por la fricción de su rápido andar.

.

El alba está a la espera de ser recibida por el cielo, y mientras Sakuya se abre paso entre las sales marinas de una playa recóndita y beatifica, tras salir de los brazos del bosque, observa, a la lejanía, el horizonte que se alza como un abismo infinito de colores. Le recuerda a un tinte azafranado, similar a los pistilos de la flor de la que deriva su nombre.

.

Si prioridad se vuelve la frescura que impregna sus pies en lo que avanza descalza. La brisa oceánica de la mañana le acaricia el rostro, menea sus cabellos, haciéndola sentirse caprichosa y amada. Pero aquella mañana no va a ser como cualquier otra.

.

Sus ojos engrandecen con una lentitud tortuosa, cuales flores gazanias (*) se abren ante un reluciente amanecer. No es el perecedero sol lo que la hace estremecer, es lo que la luz de este delinea dentro y fuera de las aguas de la playa.

.

—U-Un hombre…

.

Sin un rincón seco. Empapado de los pies a la cabeza. Sakuya enmudece cuando lo logra apreciar mejor. No es tan viejo como su padre pero tampoco es tan joven como los niños con los que suele jugar en la plaza de Himuka. Es de su edad, o en apariencia lo es.

.

Vestido de negro, con hilares de agua escurriéndole, emerge, con poderosa apariencia que hace, que a los ojos de la princesa de las flores, sea irresistible apartar la mirada.

.

Pero retrocede, con la desconfianza propia de la inocente niña que vive en ella, de una que había desconocido del mundo hasta esa noche.

.

Él, aun con la ignorancia de saber que hay alguien más ahí, avienta la bolsa de piel café que ha alcanzado a coger de Itachi. Aquella parecía traer el peso del universo pues le había sido casi imposible aguantarla.

.

—E-Ese maldito bastardo, solo… —tose, interrumpiendo su propio monólogo, aun ignorando la presencia de la joven—, solo porque es el Dios del Sol, ¿Qué coños se ha creído ese...? —y finalmente la ve.

.

Mejillas sonrojadas, cabello rosa bañado de un esplendor nacarado. Ojos expresivos llenos de patrones de distintos tonos de verde esmeralda. Piel tan clara que se asimilaba a la esponjosidad de las nubes en el cielo, y labios entreabiertos buscando emitir sonidos productos de un asombro ensordecido.

.

Se aproxima, saliendo del mar. Le sorprende tanto, como si fuera el primer humano que ha visto en su vida, que simplemente se queda mudo y petrificado a la vez.

.

¿A dónde se ha ido la arrogancia junto a la agresividad de su personalidad? Se han desvanecido en cuanto esa criatura, tan bella como es el nombre que aún desconoce, se ha puesto ante sus ojos.

.

Ninigi se enamoró a primera vista, como ella lo hizo del hombre que emergió de las aguas la noche en que escapó.

.

—E-Esto… —tan torpe e inocente como su apariencia le hace ver, Sakuya recoge la bolsa de piel que ha llegado, meciéndose por la minúscula manera, hasta sus pies descalzos, extendiéndosela con cautela. Ninigi, esta vez frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que ha cargado la bolsa como si no pasara nada, como si fueran plumas lo que contuviera. Sakuya malinterpreta ese gesto, sintiendo miedo—, a-ah, yo…

.

El dios celestial orienta sus ojos a las manos de ella. Por primera vez no le place querer soltar vociferaciones sin sentido. La incredulidad hacia la belleza que, sin proclamarse, esta frente a él, le ha entumecido todo.

.

Sakuya, una vez que él se acercado a la orilla, vuelve a insistir en entregarle lo que le pertenece, con torpeza. Ninigi acepta su gesto acercando sus manos, y ahí, en medio del murmullo del oleaje, de la sal en sus ropas y del cielo teñido de una mañana, rozan sus manos.

.

Y parece perpetuo el tiempo en que se miran hasta que ella es la primera en reaccionar, retirando sus manos para esconderlas detrás de las telas de su vestido.

.

—Tu nombre, humana —lanza con rudeza él. Sakura se entorpece, parpadeando con desconfianza, en definitiva, se trata de alguien con quien la princesa de las flores no está acostumbrada a tratar.

.

Duda, más que el hecho de decirle su nombre, en afirmar algo de lo que no es completamente. Una humana.

.

—Kono… —calla al instante. Finalmente ha llegado el día en que ha podido conocer a alguien, fuera del círculo de dioses y personas con las que siempre es obligada a estar, por exigencia de su padre al siempre querer mantener la rectitud y la imagen de nobleza.

.

Decirle su nombre real le anticiparía a creer que era hija de un Dios. Usualmente los humanos les temen por lo que no quería sentirse rechazada por el hombre que emergió de las aguas, quien, curiosamente, se le hacía cautivador. Si, Sakuya también, ilusamente, creía que él era un humano.

.

—¿Ah? No te oí, habla más fuerte —pero él insiste. Su mirada no es del todo amable pero es enteramente curiosa a descubrir el nombre de la doncella frente a sus ojos.

.

Sakuya mira a su alrededor, reparando en el movimiento de su propio cabello por la revoltosa brisa de la mañana. Rosado. Como las flores de cerezo.

.

—Sa-Sakura…—dice sin pensar—, me llamo Sakura… —la credibilidad de su mentira, esperaba que él no se diera cuenta.

.

Y así parece ser, cuando Ninigi, a lo largo de su vida, se atreve a sonreírle a la humana que le vio emerger. Una sonrisa casi irónica, pero al fin de cuentas, un gesto que nunca había hecho por nadie.

.

—Aa —emitió como afirmación mientras se acercaba hacia ella. La pelirrosa se tensó, pero no se movió. Esa fue la primera vez que Sakuya se sonrojó ante el roce gentil de una mano traviesa en su mejilla, la primera mano extraña que no es perteneciente a su familia—, te queda el nombre

_._

_…_

_._

Por muchas lunas y atardeceres más, Sakura, como ahora él la conocía, y Sasuke, como él le había dicho que se llamaba, comenzaron a frecuentar.

.

Sasuke, sin llevar mucho tiempo viviendo en aquel nuevo hogar, en la montaña de Takachiho, cuando cosas comenzaron a suceder, cosas que en su interior le hacían estremecer.

.

En el techo de aquel granero abandonado, cerca de donde Sakura vivía, donde él había comenzado a alojarse, siempre se les veía antes de que se ocultara el sol. Ninigi aprendió que las malas palabras, en boca de él, le causaban una gran molestia a su acompañante, como ella aprendió que, algo tan simple como una canasta de tomates, eran los gustos culposos de alguien con la apariencia de ser un chico rudo.

.

Cosas triviales que les hacían reír. Risas que se perdían con el viento.

.

—Ahora esa —ocasiones en las que la importancia del tiempo dejaba de ser una carga. En donde anochecía sin que se dieran cuenta para mirar las estrellas y jugar a buscar formas en ellas. Sakura siempre mostraba una actitud competitiva cuando está con él.

.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta él, en medio de risas sorpresivas que no sabía que poseía.

.

Tumbados en la hierba, sintiendo el rocío de la humedad de la noche en sus rostros, a tan solo centímetros uno del otro.

.

—Esa, la que parece un conejito —Sasuke vuelve a reír ante la imaginación tan llamativa que tiene la pelirrosa.

.

—Eso no es un conejo

.

—Bueno —berrea ella y aquel gesto le parece tan adorable a él cuando orienta sus ojos hacia el rabillo del ojo, perdiéndose en la pureza y llamativa brillantez de su emocionado rostro—, ¿y es…? —pero su felicidad es limitada, al parecer.

.

Las estrellas fugaces, muchos piensan que es cosa del Dios de la Luna, Tsukuyomi, pero Sasuke, más bien, como Ninigi, conoce que aquellas son esferas de energía soltadas por Amaterasu, como señal de aviso o advertencia a los dioses que de vez en cuando manda a la tierra con alguna misión designada. De ahí el origen de que las estrellas fugaces sean tan poco comunes.

.

Y aquella que se encuentra pasando por el cielo en ese momento, esa que a Sakura le ha dado emoción propia de su inocencia, a Sasuke le hace recordar su propósito.

.

—¡Wua, una estrella fugaz! ¡Vamos, pidamos un dese…! —la efusividad con la que se muestra se desvanece al mirarlo. ¿A dónde se ha ido la alegría y las risas?— ¿Sasuke?

.

_"__Si es que eres digno mostrarme tu generoso reino, volverás al cielo y te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, dándote el título que te mereces"_

_._

—Gobernar… —murmura y ella no comprende.

.

Acabar de ser ridiculizado por los Dioses de las alturas, ser reconocido primeramente por el Dios del Sol, volver al cielo y retomar el título que por años ha perseguido. Dejar de ser Ninigi, el dios problemático. Todo se limitada a eso y sin embargo…

.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Pasa algo?

.

Cuando la ve, atesorando los luceros verdes que le miran de esa manera, tan dulce y gentil. ¿A que debe oír? ¿Al corazón o a su deber?

.

—Sakura…, llévame con tu padre

_._

_…_

_._

No hay peor vergüenza que Sakuya haya sentido que la de haberle mentido a él.

.

A pesar de que el regaño de su padre ha sido severo, por una vez más huir del palacio, la tristeza que ahora aprisiona el corazón de la princesa es significativamente mayor a todas.

.

Rebelde, deshonorable, imprudente, ninguno de esos calificativos le importa ahora. Su identidad ya no es un secreto, ni para ella ni para él.

.

— Konohana Sakuya —su verdadero nombre, en labios del hombre que se había robado su corazón, es doloroso. Siente que ha traicionado esos amaneceres, atardeceres y noches a su lado—, eres una princesa, una diosa —con la traición pesándole de su lado, ella asiente sin mirarlo.

.

Puede sentir la mirada intensa de su padre, las miradas vengativas de sus hermanas, y puede sentir la mirada de él.

.

—L-Lo siento, yo no…

.

—Ohoyama —le interrumpe él y el rostro de la pelirrosa se muestra entristecido ante ese gesto de ignorarla. Pero no le sorprende, ella le ha mentido—, le ruego que no culpe a su hija solamente —y lo que era tristeza transfigura inmediatamente en asombro al sentir una mano conocida enredarse con la suya—, yo tampoco he sido completamente honesto

.

—¿Sa-Sasuke? —la mirada inocente y confusa que ella le regala, él no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreírle con amargura mientras cierra los ojos y deja que una intensa luz amarilla irradie en el contorno de su cuerpo. La pelirrosa se aturde pero no lo suelta y cuando finalmente esa luz se hace menos intensa, lo entiende.

.

—Ninigi… —pronuncia Ohoyama, poniéndose de pie inesperadamente al reconocer el símbolo del Sol y de los cielos en las ropas que Sasuke ahora porta. No es una armadura como tal pero son galas que fácilmente son dignas de reconocerse entre dioses—, el nieto de Amaterasu

.

Sakura mira a su padre y después a Sasuke, quién, a pesar de vestir diferente sigue siendo él.

.

—E-Eres un Dios… —balbucea ella como si su capacidad para hablar se viera limitada. El de cabellos negros le sonríe, dándole valor junto a ese apretón de manos, queriéndole transmitir que algo bueno resultara de todo eso.

.

—Fui enviado por Amaterasu para gobernar Himuka en un acto de obediencia y sabiduría hacia el Dios del Sol y hacia mí mismo pero… —ojos brillantes, mejillas arreboladas, anhelo y esperanza que han permanecido cautivos en ese delicado cuerpo, ese que ahora busca reclamar—. Ohoyama, por el honor que me concede mi prestigio en los cielos, quiero pedirle la mano de su hija

.

Tanto el resto de las hermanas, como el padre, como la pelirrosa misma, no ocultan su sorpresa.

.

Las palabras de Sasuke no han temblado en ningún punto ni en ningún cambio de tono.

.

—Oh, será un placer ofrecerle la mano de mi hija mayor, Iwanaga

.

Sasuke sonríe, haciendo que el corazón de la princesa de las flores se oprima. Iwanaga, tan bella como Sakura, solo que de cabello lacio y pelirrojo, con un par de ojos del mismo color. Sin duda es hermosa, y ante Sakura reconocerlo, baja el rostro, entristecida.

.

—Con todo el respeto y el honor que se merece, Ohoyama, no es su hija mayor con quien me quiero casar —del mismo modo que antes, y haciendo uso de su encantadora torpeza, la pelirrosa es la última en captar que ese apretón de manos es el primer gesto de amor que él ha hecho por ella. Al intercambiar miradas todo queda claro.

.

—¿Sakuya? —cuestiona el padre como si aquella fuera una mala decisión—, ¿mi hija menor?

.

—Así es —responde con firmeza, esta vez enlazado la mano de ella en su brazo, mirándola con infinito amor.

.

—No creo que sea una sabia decisión para un Dios —Sasuke mira de soslayo al hombre, sin soltar a Sakura—, Sakuya es…

.

—Ya se, es mitad Dios, mitad humana. No me interesa en lo absoluto

.

—¿Y entiende lo que eso conlleva? —Ninigi frunce el ceño ante verse cuestionado por el padre de Sakuya—Iwanaga está bendecida con la eternidad y Sakuya con la prosperidad —dice Ohoyama lamentando su elección—, si rechazas a Iwanaga, tu vida será corta de ahora en adelante

.

Y con la firmeza antes empleada, Sasuke responde inmediatamente.

.

—Así sea entonces

.

Y de ese modo Ninigi se volvió mortal.

.

...

.

_Konoha._

_._

—Pero Mamá… ¿Qué paso con el solecito? —su pequeña audiencia, conformada por su hija mayor, pelirrosa y de ojos negros, junto al pequeño de cabello negro y ojos verdes, le miran con curiosidad desde abajo, sentados sobre la alfombra calientita junto al hogar (*)

.

—¿El solecito, cariño? —pregunta la pelirrosa sin haber captado que se referían a Amaterasu.

.

—¿Otra vez contándoles esa historia, Sakura? —la pelirrosa solo sonríe al verlo entrar a la sala. En todo ese rato, los inquietos de sus hijos, finalmente pudieron atender a la historia que más les gustaba mientras esperaban la llegada de su padre.

.

—Ellos insistieron —Sakura sonríe, recibiendo un cálido beso en los labios, aun sentada. Sasuke suspira, rodando los ojos, pero pronto sonríe levemente al ver el pequeño bulto en los brazos de la Haruno.

.

—Bueno, termina la historia, yo me encargaré del bebé —ella asiente, brindándole un último beso en la frente al pequeño infante de seis meses.

.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Dinos! —Sakura carraspea, irguiéndose un poco más en el sofá en el que descansa, mirando a los gemelos con ojos ansiosos.

.

—Bueno, el solecito...

.

_._

_…_

_._

_Flashback._

_._

—¿Esa es tu decisión?

.

—Hn, solo vine a despedirme, ya deja de insistir

.

—Me voy a sentir solo— Itachi sonríe para luego fingir desolación. Sasuke rueda los ojos con fastidio. Ni siquiera el Dios del Sol lo puede todo, Itachi es pésimo actor—. Así que, al final allá abajo encontraste algo que ablando tu corazón

.

—Alguien —rectificó Ninigi a lo que el mayor soltó una risa vaga—, como sea, esta vez será la última vez que te vea, Itachi —hizo una pausa—, y sobre lo de gobernar y esas cosas…

.

—Descuida, sé que lo harás con sabiduría, a su tiempo, claro —Sasuke es quien, esta vez, le devuelve la sonrisa—, entonces… ¿mortal, eh?, pudiste vivir eternamente, tal como querías

.

—No quiero seguir siendo inmortal, quiero tener una vida feliz a su lado, es todo

.

_End Flashback._

_._

_…_

_._

—Y las leyendas dicen que ese el origen de los mortales. Porque Ninigi fue el primer dios que abandonó todo por el amor hacia su princesa. De ahí que todos nosotros seamos mortales —Sakura termina citando las palabras con un calidez consumada, olvidando el hecho de que sus hijos son pequeños aun. Ríe para sí misma—. Ante eso, el solecito supo que la humanidad tendría un buen comienzo, empezando por ese amor que superó las diferencias entre vivir eternamente o vivir feliz de manera mortal—terminó de contar con una sonrisa en los labios recibiendo los elocuentes sonidos de sorpresa ante la mágica historia.

.

—Que romántico —canturreó su hija mayor, uniendo sus manos en una danza de dicha. Sin embargo, en su pequeño hijo aun persistía cierta confusión.

.

—¿Qué pasa, Itachi?

.

—Pero mamá, esa no es la historia de cómo se conocieron tú y papá —la pelirrosa sonríe, removiéndole los cabellos—, ¿eh?

.

—De hecho…

.

Y al mismo tiempo de responderle, Sakura mira hacia el jardín. Donde hay un columpio amarrado a la rígida rama de un cerezo.

.

La reencarnación de Ninigi descansa bajo la sombra de este, meciéndose lentamente hacia adelante hacia atrás, arrullando entre sus brazos al miembro más pequeño de la familia Uchiha, con un semblante de paz luego de una semana fuera de casa.

.

—…esa es la verdadera historia de cómo nos enamoramos…

.

_"__Porque estoy renunciando a vivir eternamente, por una vida de mortal, llena de felicidad…a tu lado"_

_._

_._

* * *

**_Glosario: _**

Gazanias (*): Es una planta perenne, anual o bianual, con coloridas flores parecidas a las margaritas, se abren con la luz del sol y permanecen cerradas si el día está nublado.  
Hogar (*): Lugar donde se hace fuego en las cocinas o en las casas.

**_Curiosidades: _**

-La bolsa que usa Sasuke es la bolsa de Ninigi, la que realmente contiene las reliquias imperiales de Japón. La espada Kusanagi, el espejo de Yata y el collar.

-Siguiendo la teoria SS, Itachi _(El amor de mi fuckin' vida)_ es Amaterasu en el mito, quien le cede las armas a Sasuke.

-Como ya sabemos , Sakuya es asociada con Sakura por lo que su nombre respecta y la relación con Ninigi.

-Iwanaga, seeh, es Karin en este one-chot, hermoso :v

-Los parajes que menciono, la montaña Takachiho, y Himuka, son reales.

**_Notas:_**

Y pues ya, como dije, hay muchas versiones de la leyenda. Unos dicen que Sakuya encontró a Ninigi en un lago, emergiendo en la noche. Otras versiones dicen que Sakuya huyo de casa, terminando por caminar al alba en una playa, donde Ninigi la ve desde una montaña, se le acerca y se enamoran.

Claro esta que la leyenda es mas extensa, pero no quise abarcar todos los hechos, pero es bien sabido que Ninigi, al preferir una vida de mortal, nos "condenó", por decirlo de una manera, a ser todos mortales. Al volverse mortal tuvo hijos, y uno de ellos se volvió el primer emperador de Japón, y así...comienza la historia.

En fin, como ya dije, amo la mitología, es por eso que me di a la tarea de empaparme de todo este rollo, I'M SO PROUD OF MAAAAISELF ;-;

Esperando que les haya gustado, me despido, no sin antes agradecer a todas las personitas divinas que me dejaron reviews en los pasados días del mes, en el one y en el drabble, son tan bellos, hacen que mi kokoro (corazón) se agite.

Y ya para irme hahaha, espero contar con su apoyo para esto. **Me metí a un concurso de one-shot** (seeh, novedad ._.) y me gustaría que pasaran a echarle un ojo al mio. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, sean sinceros. Si es que me merezco un comentario pueden dejarlo, sino, pues que mi kokoro se joda xDD , **el enlace lo dejaré en mi perfil para quien guste.**

So...

CHAO!


End file.
